PROJECT SUMMARY This is the first renewal application for a K24 award for Dr. Howard Rosen, a behavioral neurologist at the University of California, San Francisco. Dr. Rosen?s research focuses on early recognition and longitudinal tracking of atypical neurodegenerative diseases, in particular frontotemporal dementia (FTD). The work takes place at the UCSF Memory and Aging Center, a large multidisciplinary group dedicated to research, care and education in neurodegenerative diseases. In the first cycle of this project, Dr. Rosen served as a mentor for 21 individuals at various stages of training and accomplished his goals of expanding his research on familial forms of FTD. He helped to implement new strategies for diagnosis of FTD through collaboration with the UCSF Department of Psychiatry. Dr. Rosen also expanded the reach of his educational expertise by leading development of the educational curriculum for a new training program called the Global Brain Health Institute, the mission of which is to address worldwide threats to brain health through training of professionals from a variety of disciplines. With continued K24 funding, Dr. Rosen will continue his leadership of research and training at the MAC, focusing on improving methods for measuring change in FTD for use in clinical trials and expanding collaboration with UCSF Psychiatry. He will improve his expertise as an investigator through selective coursework and collaboration with expert colleagues at UCSF.